


Catch a Drifting Cloud

by 108am



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cloud Watching, Clouds, Conversations, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was when they wished it would always be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Drifting Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> I…don’t know. I saw a cloud that looked like a European dragon, and…I just don’t know… orz
> 
> * * *

“I want to give you that cloud,” Changmin pointed at the aforementioned cloud drifting lazily away.

Jaejoong sat up and stared at the other boy questionably. “Why that cloud?”

Changmin got up and leaned in to give Jaejoong a light kiss on the lips. “Because it looks like a heart.”

Jaejoong turned away, embarrassment was plain on his face. “You’re so corny.”

Changmin grinned. “I’m crazy for you.”

Jaejoong punched Changmin lightly in the arm. “Stop being so corny.”

“I love you.”

Jaejoong turned away again, his face was reddening even more than it already was. “I love you too…”


End file.
